


you don't have to woo me to bed.

by screaming_cats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Backrubs, Cute, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, felix helps jeongin sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_cats/pseuds/screaming_cats
Summary: jeongin's earphones break.





	you don't have to woo me to bed.

jeongin should have been sleeping, he really should have, but his phone had run out of battery. he needed to listen to asmr, but seungmin, who stumbled into their room almost every evening to fall asleep next to hyunjin, didn’t like it when he left his phone on in the middle of the night. his earphones had also broken on the same day, only one side working and no one in his group sharing their earphones with him.

the young boy sat up in bed. his eyes hurt. he slowly reached for his phone, checking the time as quickly as possible; it was 1AM. jeongin flopped back on his bed, his pillows muffling the shuffle. he stayed like that for what felt like a couple of hours, but another check of his phone showed a 10 minute change in time. jeongin whined as quietly as possible. 

jeongin rolled to his right, temporarily forgetting that his bed did have an edge, one he could very easily fall off of. that he actually did, and with a loud thump. three angry groans and a whisper of “jeongin are you okay?” sounded through the room. the youngest hummed in confirmation. he tried to sit up, but hands suddenly wrapped around his torso and seungmin - sounding decidedly done - muttering in his ear was suddenly all he could concentrate on.

his eyelids began to close when his back touched something hard and seungmin’s muttering disappears. belatedly, jeongin realised that seungmin literally kicked him out of his own room. jeongin tried to push the door upen, but it didn’t budge. “seungmin-hyung, please let me back in my room!” the youngest tried to scratch at the door as well, but he only got a muffled “learn to sleep calmly, jeongin-ah.” in response.

jeongin sat by the door for a while longer in hopes that someone would open the door. alas, it didn’t happen. jeongin decided to check into the other bedrooms, in hopes that someone would help him get his phone back at least. the only door open was felix’s and seungmin’s room. a quick peek inside showed felix leaning back against a pile of pillows, with his earphones in and phone at his side. 

jeongin invited himself in. he quickly crossed the room, feeling like something was chasing him all of a sudden. he stood at the foot of felix’s bed, eyes darting everywhere, anxiety building up, until deciding to just climb next to felix. jeongin was careful not to jostle felix’s earphones much, climbing over the older’s legs and settling into felix’s side. 

“jeongin?” 

felix suddenly speaking scared jeongin. the younger jumped away, heartbeat skyrocketing. his hand caught on the older’s earphone cords and felix flinched when the buds got pulled out of his ear. jeongin frantically apologised, not stopping even when felix told him it was okay.

“why are you here?” felix asked him once he’d calmed down. jeongin looked away, flustered, ears turning red. “seungmin threw me out of my room for being a bother.” jeongin giggled along with felix. although he flinched when felix ran his palm down the side of his thigh. “did you fall off of your bed?” jeongin nodded, tiredness taking over his ability to speak. 

“why can’t you sleep?” felix lifted the younger enough to pull him to his chest. jeongin’s arms folded between both of their chests. “my earphones stopped working.” jeongin hoped it was enough of an answer for felix. the older hummed in understanding. jeongin’s eyelids slipped closed for the umpteenth time that night. 

“want me to… help you fall asleep?” felix asked in english, one hand petting jeongin’s back and the other curling around the younger’s waist. jeongin nodded again, albeit a bit slowly. “alright..” felix whispered into jeongin’s left ear, a smile tugging at both of their lips because of the ridiculousness of the situation. 

felix started telling jeongin a story from his highschool. jeongin’s sleepy mind not conscious enough to comprehend what he actually talked about. felix paid no mind to the occasional shiver running down jeongin’s back, only massaging the knots in jeongin’s back he came across as he rubbed the younger’s back. 

felix felt jeongin fall completely lax against himself once he dug his fingers into the boy’s hair. the more relaxed jeongin was, the more nonsense felix started speaking. jeongin fell asleep like that, curled up on felix’s chest with the older doing everything to lull the younger to sleep. felix kissed jeongin’s forehead once before giving in and falling asleep as well.


End file.
